


直到下次相见 Until the next time we meet

by PlateaudeNil



Series: Serenade [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlateaudeNil/pseuds/PlateaudeNil
Summary: 奇犽在某个夜晚想念小杰。基于选举篇的分别，在这之后的故事。





	直到下次相见 Until the next time we meet

_My dear Romeo, good night, and may our love grow stronger until the next time we meet._

_-  William Shakespeare , Romeo and Juliet_

 

 

在街的尽头，有两颗桂树很香。

奇犽在树下买了一个香包给亚路嘉，上面绣着漂亮的纹路，当地人用其祈祷秋日丰收之神的到来，里面是晒干的桂花。这香味太浓了，很容易让人忽略其他的气味，可能不适合一个杀手。但这香味亚路嘉很喜欢，她佩戴着香包，笑嘻嘻地向他道谢。

她笑总是很甜，糖滋滋的像桂花，让奇犽也不自觉回了个微笑，那微笑留在脸上，然后他接着漫不经心地想，香味太浓了，即使用专业的除味剂，还是可能留下一点痕迹。

然后他想起来，他已经很久没有当过杀手了。他杀人，可他不是杀手。而杀人也是很久以前的事情了。

想到这的时候他的手指轻轻地滑过溜溜球线，真正的杀手像他的大哥，像他的父亲和爷爷，甚至是他的那个二哥。反正不是亚路嘉也不是拿尼加，真正的杀手……真正的猎人。

猎人第一条，凡猎人，必须要有自己所狩猎之目标。

这样想来，当初第一次考试，那三个全都通过了，自己却被刷下来……小杰自是不必说，这家伙一旦坚定了想法不撞死是不回头的……好气又好笑的是，他又偏偏每次都没撞死，快死了还给奇犽救回来了。酷拉皮卡也不必说，为了安息族人之魂可以说是什么都做得出来。而雷欧力，当初看上去是几个人里最看重俗世财富的一个，最后也为了当医生的理想放弃了猎人会长的竞选。

而他……他呢？

当然，他也是猎人了。奇犽牵起亚路嘉的手，亚路嘉已经长高了不少，可惜奇犽长得更快。他的手指已经变得更长，能完全地握紧亚路嘉的手，就像他当初承诺的那样，一直待在亚路嘉身边，保护她，保护她们。事到如今他已经想通了尼特罗会长为何那样评判他们，为什么他的分值比小杰低，因为小杰……虽然完全没有想通这些事情，但已经靠着天生的敏感意识到了。

就是太笨了点，想起这家伙给他邮件发来的题目，奇犽想。连亚路嘉都能做出来的题目，这个家伙竟然还能做得脑子冒烟。他牵着妹妹的手，低头问：下一站去哪儿？

亚路嘉想了想：汽车旅行怎么样？

奇犽应了一声好。

一开始的时候，他对亚路嘉可谓是有求必应。不过后来那点生分就去掉了很多。现在，他依旧尽全力满足妹妹的要求，不过亚路嘉学会了小恶作剧了，而奇犽也会发毛了。

就像他和小杰之间常常会因为鸡毛蒜皮的事情吵架一样。

他们买了一辆破破烂烂的汽车——这个小镇处在大陆的中心，旁边是连绵的山脉，小镇小的不得了，亚路嘉看上了住店老板的座驾，曰一水儿车里就这辆的坐垫是粉色的。公主龙心甚悦，拍板要买，奇犽废了许多口水，论述这辆车锈迹斑斑，很可能半路抛锚，再加其上面印满广告，座垫更是手织，想必是老板爱物，他们开着也奇怪……

当然最后他们还是买了。

秋日的天气依旧有一点夏火的余热，他们踏上路程，开着老板‘忍痛割爱’的破车，当然，奇犽开着。亚路嘉坐在旁边，开着收音机，生活的嘈杂从车载收音机里传出来，两个人时不时聊聊天，多是一些无关痛痒的评论。大多时候是亚路嘉提问，然后奇犽回答。聊了一会儿之后亚路嘉通过网路开始学习，奇犽一边开车一边用耳朵旁听完所有课程，顺带还能辅导一下妹妹的功课。

嗯，偶尔也要通过邮件辅导另外一个笨蛋的功课。奇犽想着，分神之中一下抓住了亚路嘉在干什么——不要上网搜，亚路嘉自己想。

亚路嘉瘪了瘪嘴：可是这个好难……根本想象不了。

奇犽叹口气，踩了脚刹车，把车停靠在路边，给她比划。他的手指之间放出电流，接着他将手指凑近了车子的仪表盘。电流刺啦刺啦下，仪表盘上的指针转动了一下。

奇犽说，明白了吗？电磁是这样的。

亚路嘉点点头：明白了。

奇犽把电流收回去，正准备考考她明白了什么，电磁感应又是什么，却见她也伸出手来，手指互相一戳——咔哒。

奇犽有了种不妙的预感。然后他听见稀里哗啦一通响，乌云以蝗虫过境的速度聚集而来，落到他们的头顶。

——哗——轰！

一道雷劈了下来。

　　

……你到底干了什么。

在拼命吸收那道雷的同时，奇犽只来得及放出气来保护亚路嘉。他一头毛被电得连环爆炸，哔哔啵啵响，笔直朝天空，简直像一个富力士。

我……我就是想要电流来实验一下。

然后就召唤出雷来了？

亚路嘉有点难过：我也不知道雷是怎么来的……

奇犽也觉得亚路嘉不是能劈雷的人，他身上还带着电，本来想揉揉亚路嘉的脑袋，手又放回去了，给她找了瓶玻璃瓶果汁。亚路嘉乖乖捧着。果汁甚至还有点热。

电子产品几乎全部报废，唯一活下来的是和小杰的同款手机，奇犽一边没放松警惕，一边登录上猎人网站查询。结果让他哭笑不得：这块地界是雷暴高发区，运气好（不如说运气倒霉的话），球形闪电都能看得见。也就是说，这么一个铁的都生锈了的车子，在这条路上一走，被劈也算是概率学靠谱了一回。

再检查一下车子，得了，不出所料，本来质量就一般的车子，现在完全报废了。但，被这么一劈，奇犽也算是充了点电，要是想抱着亚路嘉跑到下个城镇也没什么问题。

可是抱着很咯人耶。亚路嘉指出，哥哥也会很累吧？

说的也是，那我们就先露营，明天再出发吧。奇犽说。

他们买的其他东西都挺好的，打包在一块，箱子绝缘三防，奇犽再次吸收了一圈头发上的那点电流，富力士招牌发型总算是蔫吧了下来。

他们在公路边露营，支起一个小小的橙色帐篷，这下可不是便宜货了，就算再一个雷上来也不怕的那种。他们在露天支起了一个火堆，为防万一，奇犽让亚路嘉待在帐篷里，自己支起饭盒煮汤。

在一切都完毕之后，亚路嘉钻进睡袋，奇犽坐在外面，往火堆里丢了一根木头。

夜空之下，人坐在火堆、车、帐篷中间，如此渺小。星空浩瀚，广阔的像永恒；四野旷阔，秋日的风到了夜晚是冷的，无惧而无束，打着旋儿，吹动一丝碎发。夜空如温柔拂面的丝纱，被吹动着一点点向他迫来。天与地之间的距离被风吹短：满眼都是垂落的星星；在他蓝色的虹膜里，水波轻轻晃荡着，浸润着星沙。

报废的车子停靠在路边，后备箱盖子开着。

奇犽在思考。

嗯……小杰这个时候会在干什么？

小杰上次传了一张近照来，背景是他堆成山的试卷。这家伙连放风时间都被米特阿姨严格把控，那种去招惹护崽狐熊的事他算是再也干不了了。　

他也长大了不少。

他回忆着小杰头发的触感，是硬的，不像他的头发比较软。这家伙的头发跟向日葵看天看太阳一样，昂着从没见低垂过。他的身上总散发着热量，夏日酷暑的时候，有这么一个移动发热机在旁边，简直是超热……好在奇犽不可能怕热就是了。

现在是秋天。奇犽突然想。

他继续回想那张脸。小杰的额头是一个很饱满好看的形状，从侧面看这家伙的头发简直像扫把，但也因为发型，本就很不错的额头全部都露出来了，从侧面看，他的额头形状很精致，又因为本人气质的原因，显得很精神。鼻尖稍微往上翘一点，鼻梁并不高，但也不低，纯黑色的眼睛眼角柔软，单看眼睛圆溜溜的，但他的眉毛却又有一个凌厉的转折，在三分之二的地方一个上挑再落下，眼睛和眉毛综合起来，就形成了这个家伙看上去很好说话，似乎是个笨蛋，但关键时刻又非常敏锐坚决的特质。

有人说小杰和金长得几乎一样——奇犽也看过金的照片了，他们是父子这件事绝对不会有人认错的，但金的眉毛是笔直削的剑眉，和小杰的眉毛并不相同。他们相同的是眼睛：同样的富力士家族的灵魂，在那双眼睛后面往外看，带着对未知的渴望，对战斗的渴望，对极限的渴望。

可，即使眼睛形状上很是相似，那两双眼睛也是不相同的。金的眼睛里带着杀伐果决，而小杰……小杰

奇犽抿了抿嘴唇。

他依旧仰望着天空。

他想起那一刻的触感……那一刻他握住小杰的手，轻又轻如同捧起大火之后的灰烬，稍稍一动灰烬就会四散开来……他背起了一个灰烬组成的人形，一步步向前走，他那时走得很快，背上那样轻，可他却喘不过气来……

不不不，不要再想。他对自己说。

他重新开始，继续虚空之中，思维触角对一张脸的探索。从鼻梁再往下到嘴唇，小杰这家伙总是一副高高兴兴的样子，以至于嘴角都被带着向上弯。

此时一个句子就这样突兀地闯进奇犽的脑海：这是一双很适合亲吻的嘴唇——不，不仅仅是嘴唇。奇犽意识到，当这张脸浮现在脑海里的时候，他的额头，他的眉毛，他的眼角，他的鼻梁……

这一刻四下寂静，只有永恒的风吹拂着，风也带不来他的气息，奇犽睁着眼睛，盯着星空，星星一颗颗落在他的眼睛里，灿烂的就像蓝宝石里的钻石。

冰凉的，又明亮。

他的额头，他的鼻子他的眼睛他颤动的眼睫毛他看似柔软的眉毛他的下巴他的耳垂他锁骨中间那一块凹陷他的脖子在那块薄薄的肌肤上留下一个烙印……

他想……

他……

奇犽意识到自己的变化。这心情说来大逆不道，又像是来得太晚，又像是来得太早。它正确吗？奇犽不知道。它不正确吗？奇犽也不知道。但星星如同钻石，从眼睛里融化，化在他的心口，然后开始燃烧起来。

他没去管它，只是躺在星空下，静静地呼吸。夜风温柔地略过他的脸庞，在他颤动的睫毛上落下一个轻轻的吻。

他想亲吻。

爱情有很多种，有时刻骨铭心，有时一见钟情，有时无比炽热却又撑不过困难苦艰，有时悄无声息，有时心心相印。

而奇犽突然想，他们之间的关系足够特别，却又普通的要命。他们之间有争吵有默契有合作有……什么都有了。他想，这大概也算是一种类型。

在这一刻，他想，那一直存在的东西是什么呢？

世人以为猎人无所不能，但没有人能无所不能。奇犽隐隐约约地明白，有一个问题，一直等待他去回答。

但不是现在。

他们都知道，猎人是不会为任何东西所束缚的，他们追求着自己的目标，是目标成就了猎人。奇犽曾经没有目标，但他现在有了；小杰曾经有一个目标，不过他现在达成了。

他们都在各自的旅途上。

他们暂时分别了。

但这并不妨碍奇犽在某个夜晚，在浩瀚星空下的一辆报废生锈汽车旁，想念他。

他知道小杰也会想念他，而这样就很好。

这样就够了，他可以等待。等待下次见面，等待融化的星星从心口重新到唇边，等待某句话，某个词汇，等待答案脱口而出的那一刻，或许是一朵玫瑰，或许是一个无言的吻。

……直到下次见面。

“小杰。”

他喃喃自语，闭上眼睛，星子留在他银蓝色的眼瞳里，无人得见。　　

 


End file.
